Big Time Helper
by briannamaslover
Summary: Carlie is a secret millionaire and the only people who know are her brothers. helping people is normal for her. she meets Kendall, someone who has been through a lot. James thinks he is using her, but he doesn't know anything about Kendall. Will James ever be able to accept this new addition the the family of friends? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along through Central Park after work when I met him. He was wrapped in a ripped and shaggy blanket and had a grubby beanie on his head that covered his ears. His body shuddered against the cold of the middle December. Snowflakes floated and landed on the newspaper that surrounded him. I studied his features; he had shaggy, greasy blonde hair, and had thin facial hair that covered his angular jaw. I smiled and bent over and tried to wake him up. It was Christmas, and I felt the joy that Christmas brings. His eyes fluttered open and I was shocked to see he had brilliant green eyes.

"Come with me," I said. I looked at the man's confused face and smiled. "It's Christmas, its freezing cold and you need to be somewhere warm. Come with me." I helped the stranger to his feet. His hands were covered by a pair of ratty gloves that had holes in it. I looked up to the black sky. I saw the sleet falling from the sky, dampening the pavement and the grass of Central Park. Shielding the man from the cold, I took him to my car and turned the heater on.

"I'm Carlie Garcia," I introduced myself and smiled at him. "Who are you?"

"Kendall Knight," he replied. His teeth chattered as he said this. "Thank you." I turned the key in the ignition and felt my car roar to life. As I drove to my apartment, the only sound besides the whooshing of the heater and my engine was Kendall's teeth chattering. Either he was nervous or freezing cold. The inside of my car was boiling, but I didn't complain. Kendall needed the heat. I pulled into parking spot near the elevators and shut off the engine, Kendall and I went up to my apartment.

"Take a hot shower and get cleaned up. I can wash your clothes for you if you want," I suggested. Kendall nodded and headed to the bathroom, exchanging his ripped and dirty clothes for a pair of massive sweats that didn't fit me and a baseball t-shirt. I washed his clothes and dried them using the communal laundry in the basement of the building, and I returned to see Kendall standing at the window looking out at the city. The sweats I gave him were nearly a perfect fit, and the baseball T looked like a normal shirt. Kendall was really tall and he had a skinny frame. The clothes drowned him out a little. I place Kendall's clean clothes on the couch and cleared my throat. He spun around, his green eyes looking me over from head to toe, like he had never seen me before. His angular features sharpened and showed definition that was hidden before but was now revealed because he had closely shaven. He looked like a new person, not someone that was sleep on a park bench in central park. His features softened as he gave me a slight smile. I walked to the kitchen and started to cook spaghetti, and he gratefully ate the food in silence. I looked at the time at the time and realized with a shock that it was late.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, Kendall. I'll sleep on the couch," I said. I started to walk away to find some blankets and a pillow when Kendall spoke.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I've spent months sleeping on park benches. I'm kind of used to it," he said with a light smile. Taken away that this was the first thing he had said to be besides thanks, I grinned back at him.

"And that is exactly why you should sleep on the bed. It's a big day tomorrow. I'm going to take you shopping and find you new clothes." Okay, he has to me scared now. I was a crazy shopper. Some people call me mad, others call me addicted. Before he could protest, I pushed him into my bedroom and shut the door. I heard a muffled thank you and I walked back to the couch.

I was eating breakfast with Kendall (bacon and eggs with butter croissants, yummy) when there was a knock on the door. I set the croissant down that I was eating and walked over the door. I looked out of the peephole and saw an eye staring back at me. Only one person ever did that. I opened the door with a squeal as my big brother got me into a bear hug and lifted me off the ground.

"Carlos! Put me down!" I shouted. He placed me on the ground only to be picked up again in another bear hug by my brother from another mother, James Diamond. He set me down and took one look at Kendall, and started to freak.

"James, Carlos, relax! This is Kendall. I found him yesterday…" my voice trailed off, not sure how to continue. Do I tell them there was a super-hot, homeless bum staying in my apartment? That won't go down well.

They looked at me accusingly and I shrugged, with an innocent look on my face.

"Kendall, this is Carlos, my brother, and this is James, who isn't my brother but he is very close," I introduced the three of them. "Carlos, James, this is Kendall, I found him yesterday and I decided to help him out." I shot a "be nice" look to both of them.

"Yup. This is my unbiological little sister," James grinned at me and threw Kendall a "hurt her, and you die look". Carlos on the other hand, raced over to Kendall and shook his hand rather wildly, and said:

"Was sup Kendall?" Kendall looked at me like, "what the hell" and I smiled and shrugged at him.

"Umm, Kendall and I were about to go shopping. He needs new clothes for winter so…"

"Oh dear!" Carlos looked scared and shocked at Kendall. "You're goin' shopping with my little sis? You gonna wish you had never been born!" he turned to me and grinned.

"Shut up, Carlitos," I punched him in the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

We had walked around the mall for three hours, eaten lunch, got Kendall a haircut and we were looking through the last store for other things that Kendall might need. I was searching through cute tops when James walked up to me.

"I don't like the look of Kendall," he said simply. I turned to him and sighed.

"You don't even know him."

"And you do?" he raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed again and stared at his hazel eyes.

"No, I don't. Not really. But I'm not judging him. I'm helping him. You would understand if you knew how he was when I found him yesterday."

"It just seems he is perfectly capable of doing this on his own." I turned to look at Kendall and I saw Carlos shoving a beanie on his head. I smiled, happy that one of my brothers had taken to Kendall so well.

"He does, but he can't afford it. I can. I'm going to help him. Because he needs it." James looked at me funny. "Remember, I'm a secret millionaire and all I do is help people with that money." I saw a wave of remembrance wash over James's face. "Trust me."

"I trust you; I'm just looking out for you." I smiled at James and he returned the smile. I walked over to Kendall and Carlos and bought the beanie for him. We walked out of the store, each of us was carrying at least one bag stuffed full of new clothes for Kendall. We got to the apartment, and James and Carlos stayed for a bit. Kendall just sat awkwardly in the corner, not really saying much. Carlos had tried all day to get him out of his shell but Kendall had put up an invisible barrier which kept all three of us out. He only said a few words at a time, except for when he said that he enjoyed himself today, and thank you when James and Carlos left.

"Thank you so much, Carlie. I'd stay longer, but I don't really think you have enough space for me here and I don't want to be a problem." I looked at Kendall with my eye brow raised.

"You're not a problem. Feel free to stay as long as you want. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, and space really isn't a problem." Kendall nodded, and asked if he could sit on the couch.

"I don't care. Do what you want." A few minutes later I knew that Kendall wanted to ask me something, but he didn't speak up. Eventually, curiosity took over and I have to find out what he wanted.

"What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing, umm…I just wanted to know if maybe I could call my sister and meet up with her here. I haven't seen her since…" as his voice trailed off I jumped into agreement.

"Yes of course," I tossed him the phone. "Go right ahead."

Kendall's sister, Katie, came over the next day, which was Christmas eve. She hugged me and thanked me for looking after her big brother. She tried to pay me for the clothes but I wouldn't accept the money. It defeated the purpose of helping someone. She left a few hours later, and then James and Carlos came over. I thought that they both wanted to say hi to Kendall, but I was so wrong. When Carlos had gone to hit on my neighbor, Lucy, James asked Kendall if he could talk to him for a minute. Curious, I tip toed over to the bedroom door and held my ear against the door.

"Don't take advantage of my sister."

"What?"

"I know you are perfectly capable of doing all of this on your own."

"I don't have any money! Do you even-"

"No! I'm sure you are loaded. You just put on a show to suck money out of Carlie. She has good intentions. She is a good person. She might be oblivious to what you're doing, but I'm not." James yelled. He threw the door open and stormed out, saying to me as he walked by, "He's not worth it. He had better leave you alone or I'll make him". James walked out of my apartment, shouting, "Carlitos! We're leaving!" I missed the elevator so I ran down the stairs after James. I reached him just as he was getting into his car.

"JAMES, HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed. I walk up to him and slapped him in the face.

"He's using you!"

"HE ISN'T! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? I FOUND HIM SLEEPING ON A PARK BENCH IN CENTRAL PARK TWO NIGHTS AGO AFTER WORK! HE IS HOMELESS!" I yelled even louder. I watch as his face turn apologetic.

"Shit. Shit shit shit I'm so sorry Carlie!"

"Whatever. I'm going to see if he is okay." I raced back up the stairs and into my apartment…

…to find it empty

"Kendall!" I called. I searched the apartment block and I took my car out and roamed the city streets, leaning out of my window screaming his name. My heart was in my mouth and I was so stressed about Kendall. He could have gotten hurt. The only person I could think he was with was his sister, but I didn't have her number. I pulled up in a parking spot and ran to a payphone. I searched through the phone book, looking for Katie knight. I found her and dialed the number. Katie picked up.

_Hello, Katie Knight speaking,_

"Katie? Oh my god Kendall ran off" she must have thought I sounded like a mad woman

_What? What do you mean he ran off?_

"He got into a fight with my faux brother, and he left. I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he might be?"

_Yes, I think I know. Have you got pen and paper? _

"Yes," I fished through my bag and got a pen to write on the paper near the payphone

_Write down this address: 32 43__rd__ street_

"Isn't that-"

_Yes, it's the cemetery. He goes there quite often. Hurry! He might be leaving soon. _

The line went dead. I sprinted back to my car and drove quickly down the road and around the corner to 43rd street. Luckily I was close to the cemetery. I speed up the drive to the cemetery and found a parking spot. I got out, not bothering to lock my car, and ran around calling for Kendall. I was scared for him. I had to find him. This was only a small cemetery and it didn't take long for me to race around trying to find Kendall.

"Kendall!" I yelled. No reply

"Kendall!" I yelled even louder. Still no reply.

"KENDALL!" now I was screaming. All of this screaming made my throat hurt. He was lost on Christmas Eve.

"Kendall…" I started to tear up. It just seemed so horrible, that he went missing the night before Christmas. My heart leaped into my mouth each time I sobbed, each one was harder and harder than the last. I fell to the snow covered ground, letting the falling snow cover me. All I felt now was cold and sadness. My heart ached for Kendall. In the few short days I knew him, I hadn't realized until now that I had developed feelings for him. I couldn't believe that I let him go. I cried harder and harder, until I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked with two tearful eyes, to see a gloved hand resting on my shoulder.

"Don't cry," I looked up to see an angular face with piercing green eyes staring down at me.

"Kendall!" I screamed and threw my sodden arms around him. He wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Hey…" he answered with a smile. "What are you doing out here, on Christmas Eve?"

"Looking for you," I mumbled into his chest

"Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to stay away from you," he loosened his grip on me and started to walk away.

"NO!" my scream shattered the quiet night. It tore threw me, and I would have fallen to my knees once again if Kendall hadn't caught me.

"It's okay; I can stay if you want…"

"Don't leave." I buried my face in his chest. Kendall opened his coat and tucked me inside; covering me with the warmth of the wool coat I bought him. I led him to where I parked my car, to find it won't start. Kendall led me to the nearest café that was still open, took $20 dollars out of his back pocket and paid for hot chocolate for both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

While Kendall sipped his hot chocolate, he eyed me suspiciously. I looked at him, and sighed. These past few days I had taken care of him, bought him new clothes and I had been patient with him. But now I had to know how this hot man had allowed himself to become how he was.

"How did you end up homeless?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound rude. But it obviously didn't come across that way because he didn't put his invisible barriers up like I expected him too. Instead, he actually let me inside his head.

"I used to have everything. Absolutely everything. I had a girl, I had a mum, I had a home, I had a car, and I had money. But that all went away when mum got cancer. Everything I knew turned around. I had to sell everything to get her medical treatment, but the cancer was incurable." His voice choked up and he had to pause for a few seconds so he wouldn't burst into tears. I stretched my arm out across the café table we were sitting as and stroked his arm. "Mum's hair fell out, she threw up every time you breathed in, and she fell deeper and deeper into sickness. It was dragged out for 3 agonizing months, until she inevitably slipped into the void of death.

"I was a wreck after she died. Katie moved into my house and stayed there for a few months, until my girlfriend, Brittany, who I was living with at the time, got mad at her because she always crawled into bed with me each night, trying to calm me down enough so I could sleep. Brittany threw her on the streets, and she has been living with her friend until she can afford to buy a place of her own. With Katie gone too, I couldn't sleep, eat or even move. In the end, Brittany said she had had enough of my shit and threw everything I owned, except for my money, out the door. She kicked me out of her house. Ever since then I had cut off every emotion I ever had for anything, and I taught myself not to feel. I stopped believing in everything. With nowhere to go, I headed to central park, and there I stayed until a few nights ago when you found me. That's why I was at the cemetery tonight. I had to visit my mum, and tell her to have a Merry Christmas." He lent in over the table, taking my out stretched hand in his. "When I'm around you, I feel like I can believe again. When I'm around you, I feel like I can learn to feel again" he lent his face closer in, close to mine, when the waitress informed us they were closing up for night. We wished her a Merry Christmas and we headed out into the cold. Was Kendall about to kiss me?

We arrived back at my apartment just as the power went out. I lit some candles to provide light but they didn't provide heat, and I was a little wet from the snow and freezing cold. Kendall was sitting on the couch so I changed into dry sweats, ugg boots, an old t-shirt and I sat down next to him, cuddling up to him. It was freezing in this apartment, but I felt warm and comfortable next to Kendall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, on the couch, next to Kendall.

I woke up on Christmas morning in my bed, with something warm and comfortable wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see not something, but someone staring at me. With a shock I realized it was Kendall. I jumped up out of the bed with a fright, trying to remember how I had wound up in his arms over night.

"What did you do that for? It's cold," he exclaimed. He was right; it was freezing cold in my apartment. Then I remembered that the power had gone out and I fell asleep on the couch, next to Kendall to keep me warm. I smiled and crawled back into bed, to hear the grunts of approval coming from Kendall.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in my ear.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered back. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"I need to ask you something," he began.

"Mmm?"

"Why were you so afraid of me leaving you last night?" My body stiffened and I became tense. I took a deep breath. Was I ready to lay all of my cards on the table? Yes, I decided. I was.

"After being with you, these past few days, I now can't bear to live another one without you," I said bluntly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he obviously didn't get the message. I looked up into his captivating green eyes.

"You don't know?" he shook his head. I was about to lean in and kiss him, when the phone rang. Apparently the power was back on. I got up to answer the phone, please to find it was Carlos.

"Hello?"

_Hey lil' sis!_

"Carlos! Merry Christmas!"

_Merry Christmas to you too! Hey, we're having Christmas lunch at my place._

"Okay, but-"

_Bring Kendall. Logan and Camille want to meet him and James has something to say to him._

"Okay. Can I bring Kendall's little sister too?"

_Sure. Everyone is already here. We are just waiting on you, Kendall and his sister. See you soon!_

"Bye Carlos!"

The line went dead.

I looked at the time and realized it was half past 11 already. I told Kendall the change of plans and he leaped into action, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and his beanie. He looked so hot. I put on a pair of normal jeans, a t-shirt and a coat, wearing an amazing pair of boots too. Katie arrived, dressed in simple black jeans with a red studded t-shirt. We drove to Carlos's (My car had decided to work now) and I was pulled once again into one of his legendary bear hugs. James and Logan hugged me too, then they went to greet Kendall, hopefully James was making amends. But when Katie walked into the picture, James pretty much ditched Kendall and went in pursuit of Katie.


	4. Chapter 4

We unwrapped the presents together, starting with Carlos's. As he unwrapped his present, I watched as pure joy spread across his face.

"Superman!" Carlos absolutely adored super heroes, and superman was one of his favorites.

Next was James, which obviously was a new comb and a bottle of cologne.

Then Logan picked up a little box, which had Camille written on it. He stood up, pulling Camille to her feet, and then he dropped to his knee. Camille gasped.

"Camille Roberts, I love you, and for these past weeks I was thinking, why aren't we married already? I ran to a jewelry store and bought you this ring," he opened the little box to reveal a huge diamond ring. "In the hopes that you might agree and give me the high honor of marrying you. Camille, I love you more than anything. It sounds cheesy, but it's true. Camille, will you marry me?" Camille squealed and kissed Logan so passionately. She beamed when he slid the massive diamond on her ring finger, and kissed him again. Everyone cheered and clapped as they sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Logie. I didn't get you anything. I had other plans for your present…"

"It's fine. You gave me you for Christmas. That's all I ever wanted anyway." Logan smiled at Camille and kissed her for a third time.

"Okay, Carlie. Your turn," Carlos tossed me a present, and I unwrapped it to find a DVD set of my favorite T.V show, _The Big Bang Theory_. I squealed in delight and hugged everyone, thanking them over and over. I noticed there were two presents left, one for Kendall and one for Katie. James gave Katie her present, which was a necklace with little flowers woven out of the chain. Katie gasped and burst into tears.

"Kendall, this was mums!"

"I know. She wanted to give it to you the Christmas you turned 18, but she knew she wouldn't be around for it so she asked me." Katie cried while Kendall put it on her, and I saw a tear roll down his cheek too.

Katie picked up Kendall's present and handed it to him. It looked like a normal Christmas card, and it was. But it was more than normal card to Kendall. He opened it and $100 fell out. He picked up the money and read out the Christmas card.

"To Kendall, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, from the amazing James, Carlitos, Logan Berry and Camillion. P.S. Welcome to our family." Kendall grinned, he was actually properly smiling. Dimples showed up in his cheeks and I saw him flash his white teeth. I took my breath away because this made him 3000% hotter then he usually was and I was left thoroughly amazed.

A few hours later, after we had had lunch and watched movies, I was looking out of the window seat in the upstairs living room at the snow when Kendall came in.

"Hey,"

"Hi." I smiled at him, and turned back to look out of the window.

A few minutes later he spoke.

"Look up." I looked at Kendall quizzically, and he smiled.

"Look up," he repeated. I looked up to see a piece of fresh mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. I looked back down to find Kendall's face close to mine, much closer than it was when I looked up to find the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas…" his voice trailed off as he lent in closer to me. His eyes closed and I followed, snapping my eyes shut. Kendall's lips lightly brushed mine, and again, and again until temptation took hold and I wrapped my arms around his neck, linking my hands on the other side. I pulled his face to mine, letting him kiss me. He pulled my body against his, and kissed me with a fiery passion. I leaned back so I was lying down, pulling Kendall with me. He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed me deeply, allowing access to his mouth and I did the same, letting my tongue roam unknown lands that felt like home until we were depleted of oxygen and had to stop. I got up and looked at my appearance in the mirror, seeing that my lips were kiss swollen and my hair was knotted up like a bird's nest. Sighing, I tried to flatten my hair but with no avail. I looked at Kendall's ruffled hair, and it made him look freakishly hot. He was sitting on the window seat, looking up at me through his eyelashes. He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and softly kissing me, until Katie walked in.

"Okay, I could have lived a century without having to see that." Kendall ignored her and continued kissing me.

"Seriously! You two are making out in front of me and you aren't the least bit embarrassed!" now Kendall stopped and looked at Katie.

"I'm not embarrassed. But Carlie is. Look at her cheeks!" My face did feel hot.

"Whatever. Everyone is wondering where you are. Come down stairs!" Kendall sighed and kissed me quickly, before pulling me out of the room by the hand.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath as I checked my dress in the mirror. It was purple, Camille's favorite color. It fit me really well, it was beautiful. I looked at my Latino features on my face and sighed. I was wearing eye shadow that was the same color as the dress, and surprisingly it went with my skin. I had red lipstick on and I felt more beautiful than I ever had in my life. I turned around to see Camille pacing backwards and forwards in her wedding dress, completely stressed.

"What if something happens? What if something doesn't work out?" she stressed to me.

"Camille calm down! Everything will be fine. We are your bridesmaids. We make everything happen while you enjoy yourself. Stop stressing and calm down!" I said to her. We were in the foyer to the church, waiting for Camille's father to say they were ready for her big entrance. I fluffed up her dress and her veil with Katie and Lucy, my neighbor who had become really good friends with Camille. I was her maid of honor, and Logan's best man was Kendall, and his groomsmen were James and Carlos. Camille father came in.

"Girls, you look amazing. Honey, they're ready for you." he took Camille's arm as we assembled ourselves in front of her, Lucy in front, then Katie then me. Then the church doors opened and we walked down the aisle to the altar. I had to focus on getting to the altar because if I looked at Kendall's smiling face, I would have fainted for sure. I peeked at him in his suit with a purple tie that matched my dress. He looked really _really_ hot. He caught me staring at him and he turned his dimpled face to me, making my face grow hot. I reached the altar, and held Camille's bouquet for her while she said her vows. I missed the part when the priest said "you may kiss the bride" and all of a sudden everyone was crying and cheering. Logan picked her up and carried her out of the church, followed by everyone they had invited.

"Hey," Kendall said to me.

"Hi," Kendall smiled and my knees buckled. Luckily he had his arm around my waist so I didn't fall.

"Come on," he led me out of the church.

We were at the reception and they just started the bridal dance. Soon Kendall and I would join Camille and Logan on the floor

"Do you know how to dance, Kendall?" I asked. He gave a wolfish grin.

"I can dance, I used to take lessons." I took Kendall's arm as he led me to the floor. I held his outstretched hand and he had his spare hand on my waist. I rested my other hand on his shoulder. He slowly led me around the floor, and then Katie and James joined us. I looked as my unbiological brother and Kendall's sister danced around.

"They look really good together," I said.

"Not as good as us, but yeah. Katie really likes James and I think he likes her too." The whole time I was looking at Katie and James, Kendall had his eyes on me.

"Cheesy," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy and Carlos make their way to the dance floor.

"Sometimes the cheesiest lines are the best," he lent his angular face into mine and kissed me, softly and slowly, with masses of people cheering, until the song ended and everyone walked onto the floor.

A few hours later we were sitting at the bridal table when someone called for the speeches to be made. With a shock I realized I had completely forgotten to write my speech, so all I could do was wing it. Kendall was the first to deliver his speech.

"Love has lost its meaning. It is used to lightly these days, just like hate. Everyone says hate is a strong word, and only use it if you truly mean it. Love is also a strong word. Only, we don't teach our children to only say it if they mean it. Once upon a time, I loved someone. But they didn't feel the same, even though they told me they did. We'll just say the relationship didn't work out. I was lost; I didn't feel anything except for sadness and the cold. And then a beautiful girl found me, and I've learnt to love again. I'm so happy that my best friend Logan is able to love someone as much as he loves Camille, without having to go through the pain like I did. You take one look at this couple and you think, wow. They really, truly belong together. To Logan and Camille!" Logan stood up and hugged Kendall, while everyone cheered and clapped. I didn't do either; I just sat there, completely freaking out. Did Kendall just say he loved me? Sense knocked its way back into my head and I clapped, just before I stood up to begin my speech. I took a breath and tried to relax.

"Well, we are all here today to celebrate a match made in heaven. I have never seen any two people who belong with each other as much as Logan and Camille do. I don't have an unlucky love story. I don't have any cheesy lines to say." I threw a smile at Kendall. "All I have to say is that these two belong with each other. They have something between them that I wish I had. I'm so happy that Camille, my little Camillion, has someone like Logan to love. The whole time I was growing up with Logan, he always dreamed of finding that special someone. And I never, ever thought that when I set him up with someone I used to work with, that they would eventually get married, here, today. Camille, you have something, you have someone. You have Logan, and he has you. To Logan and Camille!" as everyone was cheering I caught Kendall looking at me really oddly. There was something on his mind, and I had no idea what.


	6. Chapter 6

Camille and Logan had gone, and there were a good amount of people still at the reception, dancing around. I really wasn't one for the fast paced dancing that the younger people were moving to, so I was sitting at my table. When the music slowed to my kind of pace, Kendall walked over and asked if I would like to dance. I took his arm and he led me to the floor. I had one of my arms on his shoulder, the other in his hand, while he had his spare arm on my waist. We weren't a foot apart like before, I had my head buried in his chest and he had his body pressed to mine.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Thank you Kendall,"

"Just telling the truth," a few minutes passed until he spoke again.

"I disagree," he said.

"With what?"

"Your speech." I looked up into his captivating green eyes.

"You do have something like Camille and Logan. We have something like Camille and Logan," he moved my hand from out to the side to his chest so it now rested over his heart. "Every time this beats, it beats for you. You are the reason I'm still breathing. And not because you helped me, but because I love you. I'd die if I didn't have you. I'd rather die than lose you. Please, understand this." I gasped over and over again as I tried to comprehend what I was about to say.

"I love you too," I secured his mouth to mine as I kissed him. He lifted me off the ground and took me to his car.

I woke up in my apartment, with Kendall's arms around me. Suddenly the sweet memories of the previous night came flooding into my mind. I remembered the way he kissed me, the way he held me, the way his bare body looked in the moonlight. The sunlight that flooded the room covered Kendall and I.

"Morning sleepy head," Kendall said with a smile. I looked into his green eyes and rubbed mine to try to remove the sleep. My stomach rumbled. "Let's get you some food!" Kendall jumped up out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, tossing a pair to me.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry," I replied. Kendall gave me a smile.

"I'm not surprised!" he said as he pulled me out of the room. He cooked me bacon and eggs, and the whole time I was staring openly at his bare chest. I ate the food really quickly, and I was super full at the end of it.

A few months later, I was walking to my car after work, when I got a frantic phone call from Carlos.

"Hello?"

_Carlie!_ He was crying.

"Yes, Carlos. What is it?"

_It's Lucy! She broke up with me because she said she liked someone else._

"Oh My God! I'll be right over to your house. Just let me go pick up Kendall" he sniffed

_Okay. See you soon_

The line went dead

I quickly drove home, and pulled into a parking spot. I ran into the elevators, and back out again when they reached my floor. I went to my apartment to see Lucy kissing Kendall. I sprinted back to my car, not with Kendall but with my broken heart and a heavy stream of tears.

I tried to comfort Carlos but I couldn't stop crying myself. He asked what was wrong, I told him, begging him not to tell James or Logan. Carlos suggested I stay at his house for a couple of days. I really wanted to be at my own house but that means seeing Kendall, so I agreed. Carlos and I watched movies, ate lots of chocolate, ice cream and popcorn, and fell asleep on the couch together. I turned my phone to silent so I wouldn't be woken up until I wanted to be, and I was glad because Kendall had sent me 26 text messages, and I had 65 missed calls, all from him. Each one had a voice message, but I deleted them all. I made pancakes and Carlos got up to eat them in silence, with several tears rolling down his cheeks. My thoughts lingered to Kendall and I choked up and started to cry. I ran over to the couch, jumping up and wrapping my arms around my legs as I rocked myself backwards and forwards. I remembered his speech from Logan's and Camille's wedding. He said his girlfriend had broken his heart. Well, it looks like the rolls had reversed. Now he had broken his girlfriend's heart. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Carlos got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Kendall, on the ground, crying his eyes out.

"Carlie… She's gone. She didn't come home after work and-" his voice was cut off as Carlos opened the door further, revealing me sitting on the couch with my knees tucked under my chin. I stood up, and looked with cold hurt at Kendall.

"Carlie!" he ran over to me, tears streaming down his face and attempted to pull me into hug, but I danced out of the way. I could have collapsed right there, but I squared my shoulders and held my ground. "What? I don't-"

"Neither do I. I don't understand why you went off and kissed Lucy, but you did," Shock and hurt and sadness replaced the confusion on Kendall's face.

"Jesus, I-"

"Just leave,"

"No! Let me explain!" I looked into his apologetic green eyes. Damn! Why is it he has to look do irresistible when I was so mad at him?

"What are you going to say? I'm sorry I cheated on you with Lucy even though she was also going out with my BROTHER!"

"That's not what happened! Please, let me explain!" he fell to his knees and begged me. "Please, please. Please listen to me." I looked up at Carlos who shrugged, closed his tearful eyes and turned around. I looked back at Kendall, who was still on his knees with his hands pressed together.

"Fine! You have thirty seconds to tell me what happened or I'm calling James and Logan so all three of my brothers can kick your ass!" I yelled at him.

"Thank you! thank you thank you thank you-"

"TIME'S TICKING!"

"Oh, right. uhh… ok I was out with Logan then I came home, Logan left and Lucy came over. She said that we should be together because we had great 'chemistry'. She kissed me and I guess that's where you walked in. then I pulled away from her telling her to leave me the fuck alone because I love you, and she was dating Carlos. She said that she dumped Carlos because she liked me and she tried again. This time I screamed at her, saying we had nothing compared to what you and I have. She said that if I want to revisit her idea then I know where to find her. She also said that she filmed the whole thing." Kendall looked at my face and I saw fresh tears stream out of his eyes.

"Go get the tape," I said simply. Kendall nodded and ran out of the door, into his car and he sped away. I ran over to Carlos and led him to the couch, cuddling him while we both cried for our hearts. Soon Kendall returned with the tape, which had been made into a VCR. I was going to tell Carlos he didn't have to watch it, but he was already heading for the stairs. Kendall pushed the video into the machine and hit the play button. As I reluctantly watched, I realized everything Kendall said was true. It even showed be walking in on them. The video ended and I burst into tears, Kendall instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry…" I said through the tears. Kendall looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh, Carlie, I'm sorry too! Why don't we go out and have dinner? I actually made reservations for us yesterday, and I haven't cancelled." I looked up into his green eyes.

"Okay." I said goodbye to Carlos, and we didn't leave until James arrived to keep him company. I didn't want to leave him alone. We went back to my apartment and I had a shower and changed into something really fancy, an aqua silk dress that stopped above my knees and a pair of massive heels in the same color. Kendall was wearing a suit, with an aqua pocket square.


	7. Chapter 7

He drove me to a really expensive restaurant, opened the car door for me and pulled out my chair when we got inside. Kendall was being a gentleman tonight. It wasn't like he never treated me this way, it just seemed like he was being extra careful with everything. He seemed nervous and jittery too. After we had eaten the main course and while we were waiting for dessert, Kendall did something I wasn't expecting.

"I can't wait any longer," he said. He got up and helped me to my feet. I gasped as he slid down on one knee, and pulled a little box out of his suit pocket.

"Carlie Brooke Garcia," he began. Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and turned to watch. "I may have messed up in the short year that we have been together, but you forgave me. You picked me up off the streets when I needed help and you were endlessly patient. That is enough to make anyone love you. But you did the unthinkable. You turned around and loved me back, filling me with hope, happiness and love. At first I was scared. But as time went on I realized I had to have you forever. I went out and bought this ring," he opened the box and I saw a few modest diamonds sitting on a gold band, with a large green sapphire that matched Kendall's eyes sitting in the middle of the diamonds. "Because there is only one thing I would change about you. Not your smile, your kiss, your love, your personality, your hospitality, the way you help people, your eyes, your Latino features or your hair, but your last name. Will you, Carlie Brooke Garcia, give me your hand in marriage, and allow me to make you Carlie Brooke Knight?" he looked at me from underneath his eyelashes. It felt like the world had stopped, and the only thing moving was my heart. Unable to say a word through my frozen lips, I knelt on the ground and kissed Kendall with more and more passion each second. I found myself able to speak.

"Yes, yes I will marry you. Of course I will." I kissed him again and he slid the ring onto my finger, with everyone in the whole restaurant clapping and cheering. An old couple were tearing up, obviously remembering their proposal.

After we had eaten and gone home, and after I called my parents telling them that Kendall had proposed (Mum squealed in delight while dad said he already knew, because apparently Kendall was the only decent guy left in my generation because he asked my father if he could marry me first, while nearly no one else he knew had when they proposed.), I was laying on my stomach admiring my ring, studying how the light bounced off it, when Kendall came in.

"So," he began. He jumped up on the bed next to me. "What type of wedding were you thinking?" I moved my attention from the gorgeous ring to Kendall.

"A quiet one. On the beach somewhere, with just our friends and close family." Kendall nodded. "We can have a big reception with the rest of our family, but I want the ceremony to be small."

"That's exactly what I wanted," he said he lent in and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

I swear my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. I looked in the mirror inside the tent that had been set up for my wedding to Kendall. I didn't recognize this person. Usually I was calm but I couldn't stand still. I had good faith in Katie, Camille and my colleague from work, Jo, so I didn't think anything bad would happen. I mean, nothing worse than me fainting. I looked at my latino face, how my hair had been pulled into an intricate bun, how my lips were painted a vibrant shade of red, how my eye shadow matched the sash on my dress, which was the same green as Kendall's eyes. My bridesmaids wore green dresses, and the groomsmen wore matching green ties. I had no idea what Kendall was wearing. My bouquet had white and green flowers. My father walked up behind me.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." I turned to hug my father. "Come on now, they're ready for you" everyone assembled their selves getting ready for my big walk. Camille was in front, holding one of her beautiful twins, Chelsea who was my flower girl (Chelsea's twin, Lachlan, was the ring boy). Then after Camille was Jo, with Katie after her. My father held out his arm for me to take, and I did, gripping onto it so I won't fall. The tent opened and Camille walked out with Chelsea throwing puffs of petals everywhere and pointing, showing her mum where they went. Then Jo walked out, then Katie. It was our turn to bat and as I stepped out into the light at sunset, and everyone gasped.

"Do I really look that pretty dad?"

"You look beautiful," I smiled, and then looked up to see Kendall's face. Yeah, I really can't believe I thought I was the only one that might faint today. His face said it all. All of his love poured out into an expression of joy. He smiled, while his eyes longed for me. His jaw dropped to the sand. He was wearing a green bow tie with a matching pocket square, and a really expensive suit. But clothes didn't matter. All that mattered was his face. I smiled at him and he had to grab James so he didn't fall. I eventually made it to the altar, standing opposite Kendall. The priest read a few lines from the bible then went to the vows.

"Do you, Kendall Knight, take Carlie Garcia as your wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered. He looked at me and smiled.

"And do you, Carlie Garcia, take Kendall Knight as your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Kendall Knight, please, say your vows."

"Carlie Garcia, I promise to be faithful, to respect you, to look after you when you are sick, to call you beautiful when you feel your aren't, and to never, ever take the easy road and give up on you. I promise to be a good husband, and I promise to always love you no matter what. I promise to be bound to you for eternity, and till death do we part.""

"Do you, Carlie Garcia, agree with these vows?"

"I do."

"Carlie Garcia, please, say your vows." I licked my lips.

"Kendall Knight, I promise to be faithful, to respect you, to look after you when you are sick, to love you until I die and forever after that, to be a good wife, to never, ever take the easy road and give up on you. and I promise to be bound to you for eternity, and till death do we part."

"Do you, Kendall Knight, agree with these vows?"

"I do."

"Does anybody, gathered here today, object to these two people marrying?" I prayed to god no one would jump up and say "I OBJECT!" thankfully, no one did.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Kendall put one hand on the base of my head and pulled my face to his. He kissed me, using only a little bit of tongue, but it was enough to make us both woozy. The kiss broke off and I looked into Kendall's eyes. Finally he was mine forever.

**A/N I really want to do a sequel or at least an epilogue. please review the story and tell me what you think! by the way, if i do a sequel i need someone for Carlos so please put your name down below when you review. NOTE: I'll only put you in the sequel if you review the story too. if i don't do a sequel, then you can be in my next story and still with Carlos.**


End file.
